dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fallen Star
The Fallen Star is a magic object that plays a major role in the events of the tenth Dark Parables game, Goldilocks and the Fallen Star. A star that fell to earth, it has the power to grant a single wish. The Fallen Star is based on the fairy tale trope of wishing on stars of all kinds. Appearance and Mechanics The Fallen Star appears as a round chunk of fiery gold and black material. It was broken into pieces by the Sun Goddess and Moon Goddess. The Fallen Star is capable of fulfilling one wish, no matter how great, for the one who holds it. The shards of it contain great energy that can be harnessed and used to power machinery. Ewan the Craftsman used a shard to power his Automaton creation, Queen Valla, who later collected more shards in order to increase her power. History The Fallen Star fell to Earth at the precise moment between day and night, causing the Sun Goddess and Moon Goddess to argue over who it belonged to. In order to solve their argument, they shattered it and hid the pieces around Lake Symhir. A barrier was erected between the Kingdoms on either side of the lake, in order to prevent anyone from ever putting the pieces together. Sometime later, Ewan the Craftsman was looking for a way to create a lifelike Automaton to replace Princess Valla of Barsia. He found that shards of the Fallen Star could be used to give his creations enough power that they could function like living creatures. It was with this knowledge that he created an Automaton capable of replacing the young Princess. Through an accident of fate, this Automaton became the Queen of Barsia. She began searching for more shards of the Fallen Star in order to increase her own power. In time, she had collected all of the Barsian pieces and was running on the power of half of the star, but she still desired more. She faked a war between her Kingdom and the Kingdom of Olesia. She then tried to convince her people to aid her in invading the other Kingdom to gain the other half of the star and then proceeded to turn them into golden warriors. Ultimately, her plan failed and she was destroyed by the Fairytale Detective. When her Automaton body stopped working, the half of the star that she was operating on was freed and collected by her human sister, Leda. The Fairytale Detective used the Artifact to unlock the Olesian half of the Fallen Star, and Leda joined the two halves together. The wish made on the Fallen Star was to remove the Golden Touch from Leda and erase the damage it had done to the people of Barsia. This wish was granted, and the Fallen Star ceased to exist. Relevant Parables The Fallen Star (from Goldilocks and the Fallen Star) Once upon a time, near Lake Symhir, in the moment when the night ends and the day begins, a star fell. Not just any star, but a magic star that would grant a single wish to its owner. As it was neither night nor day, both the Sun Goddess and Moon Goddess saw it fall. "It's mine!" - said the Sun Goddess - "It fell with the first signs of daylight, and it's my domain!" "No!" - replied her sister "The darkness still hasn't faded! The night is mine and so is the star!" They agreed that it was only fair that neither have the star. So they shattered it into pieces and scattered them on both sides of the lake. One half was hidden in Barsia, and the second in Olesia. To ensure that no one would reassemble the star, they created a magic barrier across the lake that no living creature could pass through. That is how it remained until today. Gallery Gfs-leda-with-half-of-star.jpg|Leda Holding Half of the Star Gfs-artifact-unlocking.jpg|Unlocking the Star Fallen-star-xclose.jpg|The Completed Star Leda-uses-the-star.jpg|Leda Makes Her Wish gfs-fallen-star-inventory.jpg|Fallen Star in Player's Inventory Category:Objects Category:Magic Objects Category:Artifacts Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star